Plus One
by heartlandiansoisle
Summary: Mitch agrees to be Lou's plus one to her high school reunion after all. Set around 11x13 - Reunion.
1. Chapter 1

Lou walked to the kitchen with heated rollers in her hair to grab a cup of coffee. She needed all the energy she could get to face her nemesis, Mary Jane Sutka, tonight at her high school reunion, and this cup of java would help her with it.

Maybe MJ coming back to Hudson was why she was so early with getting ready too as she wanted to look absolutely fabulous and as successful as she could when Mary Jane would arrive to the Maggie's, the venue they were now stuck with when the plan with Dude Ranch had not worked out.

Lou had thought a black dress would signal confidence and ambition, but then eventually she had settled on a white dress because nothing said confidence like wearing a white clothing in a diner full of possibilities to get it stained.

"Can you believe Tim?" Mitch's angry voice reached out from the porch just before he and Jack entered the house. "Changing his mind like that. I swear he enjoys this, pushing and pulling me back! Should've just gotten him to sign when I had the chance."

"Yeah, I agree with you there", Jack said calmly as he put his hat to one of the racks in the mudroom. "Can't say I'm surprised, though. This is classic Tim."

"I made a reasonable offer. Not my fault that he decided to give up his share as well", Mitch continued, and Lou couldn't help but start eavesdropping as she sipped her coffee. "I mean, I realize that him just giving his share was too good to be true, but I wasn't going to question it, especially because he was so eager to give it all up."

"Well, you don't have to worry, I'm sure we'll figure something out. Maybe I'm able to sweet talk him a little," Jack said, walking inside. "Hey. Any coffee left?" he asked Lou when he saw her.

"Yeah," Lou said, nodding and counting two and two together, "Did Dad do something stupid?"

"Stupid is an underestimate..." Mitch said from the doorway, taking off his working gloves, "He backed out from my offer. Now he wants to negotiate."

Lou frowned, glancing at Jack, simultaneously wondering what had gotten into Tim and was it what she assumed it to be, "What? I thought it was a done deal already?"

"So did I..." Mitch scoffed, "Apparently not."

"He'll be coming here later, and we'll figure it out", Jack informed Lou and assured Mitch at the same time.

He didn't want to speculate too much why Tim had made such a rash decision all of a sudden, because his decision to give up his share - and a lot of other things - had been rash too. Maybe when Tim would come around, he could try to find out the reason, not that he was too optimistic about him getting an inside look into Tim's brain just like that...

"I could talk to him," Lou suggested, "He could listen to me." Lou knew she had a special bond with Tim and she was sometimes able to change his mind about things. If she could help both Jack and Mitch, she wanted to do it.

"It's okay, Lou, I don't want you to get involved," Mitch said, appreciating Lou's offer, but at the same time feeling like maybe it wasn't a good idea to get involved with her because every time he did, something always came crashing down, "Thanks, though."

"Are you going to that reunion of yours?" Jack asked as he placed back the coffee pot and brought the cup to his mouth.

"Yeah, I'm early, though. It's still few hours away," she replied, glancing at the clock nervously and then taking a sip of coffee before she placed the cup aside so she could get back to finishing her make-up.

"That rival of yours still coming?" Jack was curious.

"Oh, unfortunately, yes," Lou said, rolling her eyes. "The party don't start till Mary Jane Sutka walks in..."

"Did you say Sutka...?" Mitch checked, leaning against the frame now.

Lou nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"She doesn't happen to have a brother, does he?"

The more Mitch asked questions, the more intrigued Lou got. "Yeah, a few years older than me. I think his name was something like... Will? Wade? It started with W."

"Wesley," Mitch answered. "Wesley Sutka, right?"

Lou's mouth started to form a sentence out of confusion, but she was almost too astonished to say anything. "How-"

"Served the same time Zach and I did - was real pain in the ass," Mitch explained. "There was no end to his practical jokes."

Jack chuckled at the irony, "Sounds like you've both been blessed to have met a member from the Sutka family..."

"Huh... What are the odds," Lou commented and thought how some people shouldn't have been able to breed as it seemed like they only gave birth to gremlins, "Anyway, I better get back to getting ready. Good luck with dad."

"Gonna need it," Jack said and watched as Lou went to the ranch house bathroom. He then looked at Mitch who was lost in thought.

As he sipped his coffee, Jack was wondering how he would reason with Tim, because it seemed like his old ex-son-in-law was back to his old self and when he acted like this, there wasn't really reasoning with him. Not to mention, it was hard to keep up with him altogether.

"Listen, Mitch... I'm not feeling very well. Do you think we could postpone the meeting with Tim?" he asked, because he needed more time to figure out what was going on with Tim and he didn't want to do it in front of Mitch as he had promised to leave telling about his situation to Tim himself, and Mitch was probably the last person he wanted to know about his diagnosis.

"Yeah, of course. I mean, I've waited long enough, what's another day, eh?" Mitch said, not wanting this to weigh on Jack.

If it wasn't for the older cowboy, he probably wouldn't have agreed and would have demanded Tim to come to the ranch right now because he was done playing games. But he could remember Lou telling him about Jack's weak heart and if it this situation with Tim was adding unnecessary stress on Jack, he didn't want to keep pushing him. Unlucky for Jack, he was caught in the middle of this mess even though he only wanted to help.

"I'll promise we'll try again tomorrow," Jack said with an assuring smile.

"Yeah, no worries," Mitch replied. "Hey, mind if I use your bathroom?"

"Go ahead. Lou's over there, but I'm sure she can excuse herself for a while."

Mitch nodded and headed to the bathroom. Inside, Lou was adding eyeliner and making sure the make-up looked even on both sides. Even though Mitch wasn't sure how to really feel about the woman after the day they had had, he could still appreciate the beauty of her.

"You look nice," Mitch commented and made Lou turn her head.

"Thanks." She smiled and felt like she should say something. "Sorry about the earlier. It was weird, I know. I guess I just get kind of crazy whenever Mary Jane Sutka is somehow involved. Some people just know how to push your buttons, you know."

"Yeah, know what you mean. Your dad is one of them," Mitch added, getting a look from Lou. "No offence."

"None taken. I know he is. He can drive me crazy sometimes too," Lou admitted. "But hey, if things come to that, I can always forge my dad's signature to your papers. Wouldn't be the first time," she added, jokingly, making Mitch laugh.

"Pretty sure that's illegal, but I'll keep that in mind," Mitch replied, grinning a little. "Listen... Do you still need that plus one?"

Lou looked at him, surprised.

"Uh, I guess, but I've kind of accepted that I'm going alone, so..."

Neither Marnie or Scott were coming, as far she knew, and no matter how much she really wanted to do it right now, she could not bail out anymore as she had organized the reunion for the most part and didn't want to give Mary Jane the pleasure of not going. She just had to work twice as hard to convince MJ that she too had had some success even though the situation wasn't ideal in any way.

"Well, my plans just fell through," Mitch explained. "I could come, if you want."

"Really...?"

Mitch shrugged. "Yeah, I mean, if you want."

"But... earlier you said-"

"That was before I knew you were going to face the sister of my old nemesis, who sounds just as charming as her brother," he offered an explanation. "And before your dad pissed me off. I guess I need the distraction."

Lou thought about it for a while. The offer was tempting, but she didn't want to make Mitch feel uncomfortable. His words from before still haunted her. "It's okay. I don't need you to play my husband; I've kind of come to accept the fact that I'll just go there as a divorcee..."

"Husband, boyfriend, lover, escort, I don't care at this point," Mitch listed, "as long as we won't allow that Mary Jane Sutka person walk in and to think she owns this town."

Lou smiled a little. "I, uh, didn't realize you were such a vengeful person."

"Well, let's just say that her brother peed in my shoes way too many times and turned me into one of those vengeful people," Mitch said, making Lou giggle a little and then instantly feeling bad about it.

"I mean, sorry... That's awful."

She tried to keep a straight face, but even Mitch thought it was hilarious at this point, especially since he knew they were given a chance for a revenge.

"So... what do you say?" Mitch asked.

Lou gave it a thought. "Okay. But you need to get changed."

"Good thing we still have time!" Mitch commented. "Because I need a shower too. I smell like cows. If you were worried about the smell of a gym, you probably wouldn't appreciate the smell of maneuver either!"


	2. Chapter 2

Lou had hitched a ride from Amy to Maggie's as her younger sister and Georgie had agreed to help her with waitressing since Lou didn't feel like paying her staff extra now that the reunion budget had been exceeded already with the various changes to the plans.

Both Amy and Georgie were helping getting drinks available for the first-arrivals while Lou was making sure everything was running smoothly otherwise. She checked that all the banners were up and that there were water bottles and enough pencils for her and MJ at their signing booths.

There were moments when Lou thought if maybe she was crazy to go over all this trouble for Mary Jane Sutka, but then she realized that she needed closure and this reunion would hopefully provide her some. If she wasn't going to do it now, she would never be able to fully shake the shadow of MJ off of her. Who knew if she ever got a second chance?

When the bell on the door chimed again and announced about the arrival of Mitch, who was now showered and dressed in his best, Amy took a second look and was almost ready to go to him and tell him that they were closed for customers tonight, even though it said so on the sign in the street.

But then as she saw what he was wearing, Amy realized that Mitch had not just come here to grab a coffee and a slice of pie.

"What is he doing here?" she asked from Lou as she passed her older sister with an empty tray, "He didn't go to your school, did he?"

Lou looked around and noticed Mitch who was looking for her in the crowd. She smiled a little, feeling relieved, knowing that he really had followed through with his offer and it had not been an empty promise.

"No, but he's my plus one," Lou informed Amy and gave Mitch a little wave. He noticed her and slowly started to make his way to her.

Amy was surprised, "When did that happen...?"

"Just few hours ago," Lou replied and could already sense a series of questions coming her way, "And no, we are not together, but I didn't want to come here alone, especially knowing how MJ will have her perfect husband with her..."

"Lou, seriously, you got to let it go," Amy scoffed, not even afraid to call her out on it. Her sister was becomming borderline obsessed, "I mean, now you've involved Mitch, too? I feel sorry for the guy..." she added, because Mitch probably had no idea what he was getting into.

"Well, he got himself involved, actually," Lou corrected, "And he too has some bones to pick with MJ's family, so it's like killing two birds with one stone, really."

"The less I know, the better," Amy decided eventually and went to get more wine for the people. Lou tried to brush off Amy's attitude, because she didn't know the extent of this whole MJ problem.

Meanwhile, Mitch stepped in front of her. "She here already?" he asked, carefully looking around and wondering who here could be Lou's nemesis.

"Not yet, but she should be here any minute now," Lou let him know, somewhat relieved as it gave them time to settle before MJ would waltz in. "You look good", she complimented him. Of course, Mitch always looked good to her, but it was nice to see him all dressed up like this.

"Oh, thanks," Mitch felt flattered and smirked. "So, how is it going?" he changed the topic as he still felt somewhat weird around Lou when it came to her giving him any amount of attention, "Seems like people are having a good time."

Lou didn't see it the same way.

"Yeah, I guess. Everyone's just expecting MJ to come... They keep asking about her and I keep texting her, but she hasn't gotten back to me, so it's just a waiting game at this point. Figured I'd just keep the drinks flowing until she finally gets here, so they'll be satisfied. I'm starting to think that the only reason they came was because she's going to be here. - Like, the whole idea was to catch up after all these years, but for some reason MJ's signature feels more appealing to them than us looking back on one of the best times of our lives!"

"I wouldn't worry about it too much. Give it some time, I'm sure the magic will wear off as soon as they realize she's still just a person like everyone else," Mitch tried.

"Yeah..." Lou nodded, hoping Mitch was right. "Are you hungry? We got burgers and fries."

"Free burgers? Hell yeah, I am," Mitch replied with a grin.

This new partnership with Jack was physically demanding, but that was also part of the reason why he loved it so much. Working outdoors gave him an appetite of a horse and a good night's sleep at the end of the day, and that was a good routine to have. If it wasn't for Tim Fleming, things would have been pretty perfect for him right now.

Lou touched Georgie's shoulder as she was making her way to the kitchen, "Georgie, can you get Mitch a burger, please?"

"Yeah, sure," the girl replied.

Lou smiled pleasantly, "Thanks, honey."

Meanwhile, Mitch's attention shifted to the old yearbooks Lou had laid out on the side table. He walked closer and started to browse through them, "These yours?"

"Uh, yeah," Lou confirmed, walking closer as well to take a better look. "Thought maybe it would be fun to look back and laugh at our teenage selves."

"Oh, for sure - I mean look at you," Mitch said delightfully as soon as he saw a picture of Lou with her friends. It was strange to see Lou so much younger, but still looking kind of the same, "How long ago was this? The fashion looks so... uh... 90s."

"It's late 90s, yeah," Lou told him, "We graduated in 2000. Can't believe it's been so long, I feel like it was just yesterday," She had been so stressed about Mary Jane all this time that she had not really took time to recall all the other things that had come out of high school because most of those things were good, "That's me and Marnie, my bestie through elementary till high school..."

"Is she here?" Mitch asked.

"She..." Lou started talking, but didn't know what to say as she was so embarrassed with the way she had been behaving these past few days, "She was supposed to be here, I sort of started to arrange this reunion with her, but then... I kind of took over and she got mad at me."

"What? You? Taking over? Huh. Doesn't sound like you at all..." Mitch joked and got a little punch from Lou on the shoulder as she was somewhat annoyed but still able to take the joke as she could recognize the truth in his snarky comment, "Let me guess; did you get your spreadsheets involved in this, too?"

Lou was starting to feel kind of a butt of the joke, because even though she knew how people often thought her spreadsheets to be ridiculous, they were actually very helpful as they gave her thoughts more structure.

"You can say what you will about my spreadsheets, but had it not been to one of them, I wouldn't have even gotten out with you," Lou reminded him. This was something she had shared with Mitch himself on their first date at the park.

"And that's a good thing?" Mitch continued, not really thinking what was coming out of his mouth.

Lou knew she could play along with people's mocking most of the time, but she was slowly starting to feel like maybe Mitch was targeting her on purpose and it made her feel unsure what he was trying to do.

"I don't know. Is it not...?" she asked directly, steering the conversation to much more serious direction.

Mitch noticed the change in Lou's tone and the smirk on his face died as he got somewhat uncomfortable. He didn't really know what to say, but he was saved by a bell - or a burger in this case - when Georgie walked back with his meal.

"Here you go," Georgie said as she handed him the plate, "Enjoy."

"Thanks, Georgie," Mitch replied, taking the plate and then looking at Lou. Whatever magic had lingered between them just few seconds ago, was now gone. "I'm gonna..." he continued, gesturing toward the burger.

"Yeah, of course." Lou nodded excessively and started backing off. "I'm going to go to the toilet anyway, so... you'll enjoy that."

Mitch took a seat from an empty table and sat down, "Okay, thanks."

Lou turned around and started walking toward the toilets, feeling like her cheeks were all of a sudden somehow hot while the rest of her body was becoming cold. She really hoped this feeling would pass before Mary Jane got here.


	3. Chapter 3

Lou closed the lid of the toilet seat and sat on top of it, her body crashing down as a sign of defeat. She shut herself into one of the booths so she could calm herself down without anyone seeing. All this waiting and fearing MJ was catching up to her and now this thing with Mitch was messing up with her head too.

Who was she kidding? She couldn't do this. All this faking for everyone about how perfect she was and how she got her life together when in reality, it was anything but truth, was beginning to eat her up inside.

She could try to deny her worry over Tim, but somehow Mitch's words were able to cut her and bring all the worry about everything to the surface. So many people hated her and the ones that didn't, she was losing.

As she took some toilet paper to dab her eyes, Lou heard people walking inside the toilet and talking. She tried to stay as silent as possible as she didn't want anyone to hear her sniffles.

"Where is MJ? It's starting to get ridiculous," a voice said as she and another person walked in front of the sinks, "Free drinks can only keep people happy so long. I'm beginning to think that she's not coming and this is just Lou's plan to promote Maggie's to us; we all know she runs this place."

"Well, the plan was to hold this at the high school," another voice said and Lou immediately recognized it as Marnie's. Marnie was here?! "Things changed."

"Oh, that's right! Weren't you planning this as well?" the other voice said. It sounded familiar, but Lou couldn't pinpoint who exactly it was, "Whatever happened to that?"

"I don't wanna talk about it. I'm just glad I'm off the hook, because the less I'm off my feet, the better," Marnie said, and Lou could imagine her gesturing toward her pregnant belly.

This was slowly starting to feel like a flashback to high school; she was stuck in this booth and people were talking about her behind her back. Only this time, it was not MJ but Marnie and some other person.

"If MJ doesn't show up in fifteen minutes, I'm out of here," the other person said.

"Come on, did you really come here just for MJ?" Marnie asked, sounding like she thought the other person was joking.

"Uh, yeah...?"

"You really don't want to catch up with old friends and have some fun? MJ's great, but so are other people here," Marnie tried, "This is a high school reunion, not MJ Show."

"When I tell people that I went to school with MJ, it sounds lame," the other person said, "But imagine if I had a picture with her and a book with an autograph, I would have a more believable story to tell."

"You can't be serious, Tonya," Marnie said, sounding baffled, "Did you ever even speak to MJ in high school? You have no stories to tell."

"No, I didn't, you know very well people just didn't go up to her and start a conversation unless she wanted it herself, but - I could change that now," was Tonya's reply, "When am I going to get an opportunity like this again?"

"Uh, you could go to her book tour and get a photo and an autograph just as well? This night was supposed to be about us and the success all of us have accomplished in our lives," Marnie started lecturing, "MJ was just going to be an extra, not a star of this reunion. You're never going to get another opportunity like this with the rest of us. I hope you would have focused on that more than you are focused on MJ."

"Oh my god, you're just jealous! Face it, Marnie, you're never going to become anything and pretending anyone would care about meeting anyone like you when they have an opportunity to meet MJ instead is just deluded. I mean, what have you done? No, seriously? You're stuck here in Hudson with some catering business and you're popping out babies like there's no tomorrow. Anyone could do that, but not anyone could do what MJ has done. That's why I care about meeting her more than meeting anyone else here," Tonya slammed.

That was it for Lou. She would not allow anyone to talk to her best friend from school like that. Pushing open the stall door, Lou stepped up, feeling more empowered now and walked in front of Tonya.

"You really think MJ's success will rub on you if you ask for a selfie with her? You're pathetic, Tonya," Lou started, "Worshiping a celeb and living off of her achievements is just sad, kind of makes me think you have nothing else to go for in your life. At least Marnie has achieved something on her own; she has a successful business and a loving family, not to mention she grew up to be a person that I'm proud to call my friend. She invited Mary Jane Sutka here so we could elevate her, yes, but she also made sure that everyone - and I mean everyone - would be just as important to this reunion as MJ is. Because that's who Marnie Gordon is; she might not have a best-seller book or a beauty product line, but she has heart and that alone is more than you'll ever have!"

Tonya looked Lou in the eyes and scoffed.

"You've always been crazy, Lou Fleming, and it seems like you've never changed." That said, she stormed off the toilet and left Lou and Marnie there.

"Wow..." Marnie said as the silence fell on them, "That was amazing, Lou."

Lou turned to face her friend.

"Well, I wasn't in the debate team for nothing," she joked, partly. Tonya's words felt bad, but instead, Lou tried to focus on the fact that she was here with her friend, "I can't believe you came here, even after everything."

"Like I said, I wasn't about to miss this. Yeah, I got mad at you, but what else is new; we've always fought but we've also always gotten back together. That's one thing that has not changed," Marnie replied, smiling a little.

"So... does this mean we are still friends...?" Lou asked, hoping so herself.

"After that speech – absolutely," she said and came to give Lou a hug, "You did amazing job with the party."

"Thank you. And I'm sorry for making you crazy, but I guess that's what crazy does", she almost choked up on her words. Marnie took a step back, even though her belly being between them already offered them some distance, and looked at her friend.

"Hey, you might be crazy, but that's what makes you exciting," Marnie tried, "I've never had a boring time with you and I feel like I never will. Even if you drive me nuts sometimes."

"Thanks, Marnie... But she was right," Lou could admit, "I am crazy. MJ has always made me act like this, but I just thought that maybe it was good that I had some distraction right now, even if that distraction was provided by MJ."

"Is everything okay, Lou?" Marnie could sense there was more to the story than met the eye.

"My dad..." Lou sighed, "He might have brain cancer."

Marnie was genuinely shocked, "Oh my god... What?"

"They've found this shadow from his MRI and they don't know what it is..." Lou poured out, close to breaking down, "But I mean, what else could it be than something bad? There's not supposed to be shadows on anyone's brain."

"I had no idea... I'm so sorry..." Marnie said sympathetically, "How is your dad doing?"

"He's trying to put up a brave front, but he must be scared - I mean, I'm scared, how could he not be?" Lou figured, "I've been so worried about him, so I thought this reunion came just the right time, it gave me something to put my energy into now that I'm here and not in New York. But it became this obsession to me... and I almost scared you away."

"Well, I don't get scared easily," Marnie said, "So, come here."

She pulled Lou into another hug, and Lou was starting to feel a little lighter because of it. Talking about Tim to someone who wasn't family felt good, and admitting to herself that what she was doing wasn't healthy was a step to a right direction.

"God, I'm such a mess..." Lou sighed and felt the tears coming, "How am I ever going to face anyone out there?"

Marnie took a firm hold of her shoulders and looked at her, "Come on, Lou, you're one of the strongest people I know. Let's just take a breath, fix your face and you'll be good to go. Besides, you have me there for support. You're not alone."

Lou smiled as Marnie was wiping away her tears, "Thanks, Marnie, you're the best. You really are. I haven't said it enough, but I should."

"I know," Marnie replied, knowing her worth, and then went to her purse to get some powder.

"I also have another problem," Lou admitted.

Marnie was handing her the compact, "What is it?"

"I asked Mitch, my ex-boyfriend, to be my plus one," Lou started, "and no, we didn't come here as a couple, but I don't think we came here as friends either. I feel like he might... hate me."

"What makes you think that?"

"I don't know, just the feeling I get from the way he's been behaving. I know I did this stupid thing for him today when my head was clouded with this obsession of MJ," Lou continued, "But... I feel like it's more than that."

"Well, maybe you should talk to him about it? I mean, how else are you going to know?"

"Yeah... I should," Lou admitted, "Thanks, Marnie."

She was scared, but at the same time Lou knew that the problem would not fix itself, if anything, it would only get worse. It was about time they had a talk with Mitch, even if they were no longer together. But it felt like this was something they should have done already back when they had been together.


	4. Chapter 4

The hours passed on and Lou tried to mingle as best to her ability. Even Scott had turned up eventually, but the only person that had said they'd be there and didn't, was Mary Jane Sutka. No one really know why she had bailed, but when the word got around that she wasn't coming after all, people started to leave.

Lou felt like the whole reunion had been anticlimactic, even if it had been nice to meet her old friends, but when Marnie walked up to her as they were clearing the tables, she felt like at least something good had come out of this. With the help of Marnie and Tonya (as much as she'd hate to give her any credit), Lou felt like she had been able to let go of the whole stress that came with MJ.

"You did good," Marnie said, impressed by Lou's ability to throw a party. Then again, she had always been pretty good at that, "Do you need any help with the cleaning?"

"No, I think we've got this," Lou said as Georgie and Amy were helping to clear the tables, "Besides, didn't you say you were like million years pregnant? You should rest. You've done your part."

"Well, yeah," Marnie couldn't argue that, "It was good to see you, Lou."

"It was good to see you, too," Lou said, "And let me know when the baby comes. I'd love to come and see you all."

"I will. And you, don't be a stranger. I know you're busy, but... whenever you're around Hudson, give me a call, we should get together more often."

"I'll keep that in mind," Lou promised. "See you."

"See you, Lou."

When Marnie walked to the door and closed it behind her, Lou felt empty. Now she wasn't sure what she was going to do to keep herself distracted. The party was over, it was time to come back to reality.

"You wanna hear my theory?" Mitch's voice reached her from behind.

Lou turned around. She had somewhat avoided Mitch all night, even if he had been her plus one, but she felt like she had a good reason and maybe he too needed some time off from her. Lou didn't feel like faking anything with Mitch. They should have had the talk before they would continue with the banter they did whenever things got uncomfortable.

"Theory about what?" Lou asked.

"Why Mary Jane Sutka didn't come here," Mitch replied as Lou started to pack her books back to the box they had come in. Only few people had asked her autograph, but even then, Lou felt like they had not really remembered who she even was in the first place and had just asked the signature in hopes that she was someone huge that they just didn't know about. This book signing had been as huge failure as the book tour few years ago.

"Well, what is your theory?" she was interested to know.

"She was scared that she would not live up to your expectations," Mitch said.

"Maybe," Lou said, "but she has a whole book tour coming up. Is she going to cancel that too?"

"Well, some people cancel things because they are scared, some people face things even if they are scared. Maybe you all from high school not being around will make the tour easier for her, seeing you're the ones who really know the real MJ and not just her brand," Mitch said, making Lou wonder what was he really talking about. It felt like there was something Mitch really wanted to talk about, but this wasn't it, "I'm sorry you didn't get your revenge."

"It's okay, I'm kind of over it," Lou admitted, "I mean, Mary Jane Who?"

Mitch hummed, thoughtfully, "Good for you, I guess."

Things got quiet for a while, and Mitch decided to help Lou back the books.

"Listen, I'm sorry for what I said before and the way I acted," Mitch said, "I guess I've been kind of... on the edge about a lot of things, namely because of your dad and the whole cattle deal, and I took it out on you. I shouldn't have, I'm sorry about that."

"I feel like maybe it's more than that," Lou gave her theory. Mitch looked at her, feeling like she was somehow able to read him more than he would have expected, "I know I shouldn't have put you on the spot today and I'm sorry about that. But I have a feeling you wouldn't have come here if you had not already somewhat forgiven me for that, even if it was on your terms. So, I have a theory that you're mad at me about something else."

Mitch was quiet for a while. He didn't want to admit it, but he didn't know if he had no other choice. And besides, this was his moment to bring it up, no matter how Lou herself was going to take it. He had had this conversation with her in his head for many times, but since she had not been around, there had been no possible time for him to have it in real life - and besides, was she already over him, too. Maybe he was the only one hanging on the remains of their relationship anyway.

"It's about the revenge," Mitch said.

"I know, but we didn't get it, and it's not even important to me anymore," Lou replied, "It was stupid in the first place, I was being childish."

"No, I don't mean about the Sutka siblings," he corrected. "I mean, with you. I guess I just wanted to see if that's who you really are with other people as well."

Lou was confused and stopped what she was doing, just so she could focus more on the man in front of her.

"I have this feeling like you... enjoy punishing people," Mitch admitted and before Lou could get a word in, he continued, "Even if you wouldn't really acknowledge it yourself. I mean, you said you were after MJ, that you had this whole thing against her because of some things that had happened in high school. I don't know, hearing that... it just made me feel... weak or used, because I felt like maybe that same thing had happened to me. I feel like I was never really up to your standards or I didn't do things your way, and somehow, you're punishing me for it, like I'm the one who crossed you, and I'm just one of your revenge studies in which I would learn from my mistakes and come running back to you and do things better so you would accept me. Like some kind of power play."

"Oh my god... I've never intended to do that..." Lou said, somewhat shocked at what she was hearing as she had never thought of it that way.

"The craziest thing is, for a while I even thought I deserved to be punished," Mitch shared, "but I realize now that it was because I was carrying this guilt over Zach. I thought it was my fault that he's dead and I deserved to be punished for that, maybe in a way that I would fall in love with a woman and she would not love me back," He got chocked up thinking back to few months back when they had had one of their break-ups. "No matter how hard I would try to be good and understanding, I would never get that love back because I took him from his love. That was going to be my punishment."

Lou sighed, feeling awful just from hearing Mitch's side of things.

"And when we were talking with you and you caught me talking the way I did just now over the yearbooks, I guess I had a shock reaction to my own emotions. Like I was turning into the same kind of person. I never really realized how vengeful I had somehow gotten because of you not apologizing for what you did. I know people break up all the time and things are left to hang in the air, especially if the people never see each other, but I... I see you now, so I just wanted to say that... you really hurt me, Lou. I know I should have realized it sooner, but I guess it took me some time to realize what had even happened - and it doesn't matter when the realization happens as long as it happens, because I need it to happen so I can move on from you. I don't want you to forget me like you're trying to forget MJ."

Lou felt speechless. Mitch expected her to explain her behavior, but Lou didn't know how she could and should she even. Explanations were just excuses in this case.

"I don't even know what to say... I feel like "I'm sorry" will not cut it, but I still want to say it, in case it helps you to move on somehow," She looked Mitch in the eyes and hoped he could see that she really meant it. But it was up to him to decide if he accepted it or not, "And you're right, I guess I am hooked to feeling like I have the control and all the power, it feels like it's somehow my problem with everything and it probably explains why my life is such a mess right now. But that's not your mess to deal with, it's mine. Still, I want you to know that... it was never personal with you; I never meant to hurt you, you're such a great, gentle, sweet and loving man who I don't deserve. And I'm really sorry for Zach, even if I've said it to you before, but I feel like now I have a better understanding about you and him after what you just told me. So, I want to say it again. I'm sorry for Zach. You really don't have to punish yourself for it. It's not your fault. None of this is your fault, you did nothing wrong."

"Thank you," Mitch said, feeling like at least some part of those words set him free, even if he had no way of knowing how he would continue to feel around Lou from now on. Would she change her behavior with him and altogether? Would anything really have stuck with her?

"Hey, the tables are cleared, will you be needing for us for anything else?" Georgie walked up to Lou, unaware of what she was just interrupting.

"Oh, thank you," Lou said, looking around and noticing how quick Amy and Georgie had been with the cleaning. The conversation with Mitch had captivated her attention completely, so she had not even noticed, "You did great job. Thanks, honey."

"Will you come with Amy too?" she asked, hoping she was not left alone with her aunt now that they had weird energy between them because of Phoenix's training, but it seemed like Lou still had some work left to do at the diner.

"I still have some work to do here, but you two should go home already. I'll just... ask Chad from the kitchen to give me a ride," Lou said, trying to figure out how she would get to home since she had been drinking and didn't have her SUV here since she had hitched a ride from Amy.

"Okay," Georgie said, feeling a little annoyed that she was stuck with Amy, but at the same time she couldn't wait to get home, "I'll see you at home."

"Yeah. Have a safe drive."

Mitch looked at Georgie who disappeared to the back to change her clothes. He then turned back to Lou.

"You know, I can just take it from here," Lou said, not wanting to use Mitch to clean up the mess after the reunion as he was not inclined to do that, "Thanks for the help."

"No, it's fine. It's not like I have anywhere else to be. Besides, I can just take you home. I have to pick up some stuff from Heartland anyway, so... might as well."

"Really...?" Lou checked.

"Yeah, sure. I mean, I didn't really do my plus one duties that well, so I feel like you at least deserve a ride home."

"Well, if you are sure."

"I am. It's not a problem."

"Okay then." Lou didn't want to make Mitch feel like she was using him for yet another thing, even if it came to something as simple as giving a ride.


	5. Chapter 5

The ride back to Heartland was quiet. Lou was already worried about what she could say, because obviously she didn't even realize when she was being rude with people, and now, especially since she was a little intoxicated, she really had to watch her mouth as anything could come out of it.

When they drove to the ranch yard, they both spotted Tim's truck in front of the house. Lou didn't think much of it, as Tim dropped by a lot, but felt like there was a very real possibility she would get emotional around him after the reunion, now that she was back to thinking about Tim's situation 24/7.

Meanwhile, Mitch was confused. Jack had told him that he had cancelled the meeting with Tim because he wasn't feeling well and needed time to rest. Of course it could be that Tim had come around anyway, being the stubborn guy that he was, or just for other reasons, but Mitch still felt strange about seeing his truck parked by the house. Would he be able to keep quiet even if he felt anger inside?

"You gonna drop in, or…?" Lou asked when Mitch stopped his truck.

"Uh, actually, I had to get something from the barn, so… no, I won't be coming inside", he said, figuring it was probably for the best so he wouldn't have to see Tim.

"Okay. Well… thanks for the ride", Lou thanked. "And coming with me. I'm glad we were able to talk, and I hope you feel better about things."

"Thanks. Me too", Mitch admitted. He had not expected the night to go this way, but a lot of things had been put on hold when Lou had been away and now facing her again, they had made their way back up. It felt like feelings knew when the right time was even though at first it didn't always seem that way.

Lou opened the door and stepped outside. "I'll see you around."

"Yeah. Take care", Mitch replied.

He gave her a little nod and for the first time in a while he felt relieved. He did still care about Lou, even after everything, but he didn't feel like there was this strange tension between them that he had often took as sexual. There was still some chemistry between them, there was no denying that, but for now it didn't seem like either of them were there to chase it as they realized the time or the place wasn't right for it. In a way it was a relief, even though Mitch would have liked nothing more than to be in love and in a committed relationship with someone. But the time for that was not now, at least not with Lou.

When Lou was going through the gate to the house, Mitch changed the gear and drove toward the barn so he could have his truck closer for the pick up.

As Lou reached out her hand on the handle of the house, she looked over her shoulder and watched as Mitch got out of his truck and head inside the barn. She didn't know why she was self-sabotaging her relationships, it wasn't something she did on purpose, but it was something that, for some reason, she did without thinking. There had to be a reason for that.

Maybe it was good for her to be alone for a while now, so she could start understanding herself better when there was no one she could lean on or push around. Lou didn't even want to think about the extent of her actions as just taking in all that Mitch had said was almost too much for her now.

She could hear Jack and Tim talking in the living room but as soon as they heard the door open and close, the chatting stopped.

"Grandpa? Dad? You in here?" Lou said, taking off her coat and walking inside, feeling a little light-headed from the alcohol.

"We are here", Jack's voice reached her from his chair as he and Tim were sat by the fireplace.

Tim turned around on the coach and looked at her daughter. It was clear that they had been talking about something heavy, but didn't want to talk about it around her and were now looking into talking something much more casual.

"Wow, you look nice. You've been out?" Tim asked as he saw Lou's dress.

Lou nodded. "Yeah, I just had that high school reunion."

"Oh right", Tim recalled now. There were so many things going on inside his head these days, that he had hard time remembering it all. "How'd that go?"

"It was fine", Lou said, not really wanting to get into it. "Dad… can I talk to you about something? Unless you're busy."

"I'm not busy, not anymore", Tim said suspiciously and got up. He gave Jack a look and his eyes followed him as he turned to Lou. "What is it, honey?"

"I heard you've been struggling with this deal with Mitch", Lou started, making Tim grunt. "Hear me out."

"Has he come whining to you about something?" Tim guessed. "That guy is the biggest cry baby I know…"

"No, you're the biggest cry baby anyone knows", Lou corrected firmly, knowing how much Mitch had went through and he still found a way to be nice to people, even when they weren't nice to him. "What has gotten into you? Just recently you were giving away stuff and being all zen about it. I mean, I hate to say it, but even though I know it has something to do with that shadow of yours, I've actually liked how you've been now. More friendly, more approachable, more… human." Lou was starting to realize that now that her mouth was open, it was not going to shut before she could say what she had to say.

Tim looked almost offended.

"But now you're back to your old self with these comments of yours. I don't know, I guess I thought you were thinking of… the legacy you would leave behind, or something, which is honorable even though I hate to think that you're thinking about the end when–" Her voice cracked as she didn't want to think about losing another parent. "Anyway, my point is: whatever happened to that?"

Jack hummed on the background.

"What are you humming about there?" Tim turned to face Jack, who was trying his best to keep a smile off of his face.

"I'm just saying she's pretty good. She was able to read you better than I did", Jack commented.

"What's going on?" Lou asked, wanting to be kept in the loop. It sounded like Grandpa knew more than she did and she wanted to know if this was something that involved her too.

Finally, Tim sighed and turned back to Lou. "Dr. Virani called."

"Oh…?" Lou held her breath.

"And he said that… whatever that shadow is… Things aren't getting worse, so… I can be cautiously optimistic about it."

Lou wanted to fully understand what she had just heard. "You mean…?"

"I mean, it's not gone, but it could be that I'll be sticking around for a little while longer", Tim explained it clearer. Lou's breath finally escaped her mouth.

"Oh my god, that's-that's good news!" She joyed and hugged her father. "I'm so happy!"

"So, that's why he's been acting like his jerk self, because he knows he will continue to be the pain in our rear-end for a little while longer…" Jack explained while the two of them were celebrating. "The situation has changed, I guess he thinks he doesn't have to think about his legacy just yet."

Lou loosened her hands around her father. "But you should, even if there wouldn't be anything to be afraid of", she encouraged. "I don't know, I guess I've gotten into thinking because of you, too. Like, what would be left if I got some kind of time frame for my life. What would I change? I guess I would get my affairs in order and make sure people who leave behind would be taken care of… When you think about it, it kind of makes you think clearer, brings out the best in you, in a way, when there's not all this trivial crap you're focusing on - like an old nemesis…"

Jack listened to his granddaughter, figuring he was witnessing some kind of a break-through with Lou - it was about time.

"So, even if you're almost cleared now, why would you change your ways?" Lou asked. "Weren't you all about stepping out of the shadows? Why should this change anything, just because you might have more time to live? Why do you insist on returning back to where you came from?"

"What are you getting at?" Tim asked, not being able to leave it. "You talking about Mitch?"

"For one." Lou nodded. "Yeah, I get that you want more money from the whole arrangement, but you don't have to be jerk about it. He has no idea about the battles you're going through, but neither do you about his. He shouldn't have to wonder where you're coming from when it doesn't involve him. So, just… be a good man. Make that your legacy even when you're around. Don't make him a plus one on your list of people you've screwed over."

Jack smiled proudly from his chair, waiting for Tim's move.

"Okay…" Tim promised, hearing the passion in Lou's voice and understanding that his legacy didn't just involve him. He wanted to make his daughters proud too. "I'll talk to him tomorrow about it."

"Thanks, dad", Lou said, hugging Tim again, and feeling like maybe she herself was beginning to change her own legacy, piece by piece. "You won't regret it."

THE END


End file.
